


Foolish Thoughts

by GE72



Category: National Football League RPF, Winter Olympics RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, American Football, Comical confrontation, Gen, Netherlands Speed Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: At the 2014 Winter Olympics, a speed skating coach from the Netherlands said the U.S. failure in speed skating was because of "foolish American football." In 2018 in South Korea, he still hasn't changed his mind. However, unlike the last time, some American football players have come a calling in PyeongChang.





	Foolish Thoughts

The media at the Gangneung Oval, where the Olympic long track speed skating events were being held, gathered around the athlete and coaches inside the oval, as they prepared for a practice session.

The reporters, both electronic and print, went to the athletes and coaches, looking for a story, whether it be legitimate or sensational. As long as it had people talking back in the home country.

The center of attention, at least today, was around the Netherlands’ contingent. They were expected to be, and so far were, the dominant power in long track speed skating, given they had twenty two medals in 2014 at Sochi.

“One podium sweep in the women’s 3000,” one reporter pointed out to a Dutch official. “Are we already seeing a repeat of what happened in Sochi?”

“It’s just one race,” the coach, Jillert Anema, replied in his Dutch accent. “But it could be the start of great things for our team.”

“What about the Americans?” another reporter asked. “How do you think they will do? The distances are not their strengths, but their sprinters are among the favorites.”

Anema paused before responding. “They should be somewhat improved over the last Olympics,” he replied. “I’ve seen their performances during the World Cup events at Inzell, Herenveen, and Oslo, and they are doing good.” At the last Olympics, the United States were shut out of the long track speed skating medals for the first time since 1984.

“Excuse me, sir,” another reporter said, “didn’t you say at the last Olympics that the Americans’ failure to win a medal was due to their participation in other sports?”

Anema looked at the reporter. “Are you an American?”

“Yes, sir,” the reporter replied. “I’m with the Seattle Times.”

“Well, as long as Americans play football, they will not be dominant in Olympic winter events,” Anema replied. 

“You still believe that?” 

“The Americans have so much athletic talent yet they waste it on something like their American football,” Anema said. “It’s a foolish sport. The object of the game is to hurt, to injure, each other. No sport of any kind is like that, nor should it be.”

The reporters who had electronic recorders quickly turned up the volume on their devices, as the did ones carrying video cameras for NBC, the CBC, and the other world networks. Ripping America isn’t new, especially now with their poor excuse of a president, but foreigners taking a shot at American football was always news.

“Their country treats those idiot football players like gods, even if they are so young,” Anema said, “and they treat their speed skaters, their whole of their winter athletes, with disdain. It’s so stupid.”

The Seattle Times reporter asked, “Would you care to repeat that to an American football player if you ever met one?”

“I will,” Anema said. “I am not afraid of those kind of athletes, if you can call them that. Even your best American, Shani Davis, can’t stand football.”

Another reporter leaned over to the Times reporter and whispered to him, “Are you trying to help him dig his grave?” The Times reporter just shrugged.

“That’s all I have to say on the subject,” Anema said. 

He proceeded to talk about the Netherlands’ chances in later races with Sven Kramer, Jorrit Bergsma, Ireen Wust, and the new talent in skaters like Carlijn Achtereekte. After that reporters dispersed and headed for the media room inside the arena. A couple of them lingered around, looking for an additional story or someone to interview.

Some minutes later, a group of men walked onto the main floor of the Gangneung Arena. There were five of them, three African-Americans, and two Caucasians. The unofficial leader of the group was one of the blacks. He had long dreadlocks and had a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was dressed appropriately for the weather outside, wearing a thick leather coat, thick sweater and Levis. 

He scanned the arena for someone in particular. He then led his group across the ice to the center, where the athletes and coaches were getting ready for the practice session.  
The group walked up to an American lacing up his skates. It was the best American chance for a medal, Shani Davis.

“Excuse me,” the leader asked politely, “can you tell me where the group from the Netherlands is stationed here in the arena.”

Without looking up, Davis replied tersely, “Can’t you see I’m busy!? Go ask someone else.”

Davis was about to stand up, when a hand grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and hoisted him up. He was pulled until he was face to face with someone who was not in a very good mood.

“My friend ask’d you a question nicely,” he said. “I suggest you answer him the same way.”

Davis tried to look him in the eyes, but it was hard to do, since one of the eyes was slighty askew.

“Please, don’t make my friend Marshawn say more than six words in a sentence,” the dreadlocked leader said. “It would not be prudent. I ask again, where is the contingent from the Netherlands?”

Davis looked at the leader, then pointed in the direction of the Dutch coach. 

“Thank you,” the leader said. Marshawn gently put Davis down on the bench, straightened out where he grabbed him, then continued with the others in the direction of the Dutch.

“And they wanted him to carry the flag?” Marshawn muttered.

As they made their way to the Dutch, the public address system began to play music over the speakers.

 _“I’m like a bird…I want to fly away…”_ One of the players began to sing along with the music.

“Clay, don’t sing.”

“Can’t help it,” Clay said. “I like the song.”

The group came upon the group of the Netherlands. As they approached, some of the skaters looked at them. Some of the women’s jaws dropped, apparently never seeing such Americans like them before.

An Olympic official was speaking with coach Anema when he saw the Americans as well.

“Excuse me, but are you still willing to tell American football players what you think about their sport?” he asked.

“Of course,” Anema replied. “Why?”

The official pointed behind the coach. Anema turned around – and came face to face with his potentially worst nightmare.

Five American football players were staring him in the face. None of them looked like they were in a good mood.

“Mister Anema?” the leader asked. 

The coach nodded in return. “Who are you?” 

“Hello, I am Richard Sherman of the Seattle Seahawks. And this is Marshawn Lynch of the Oakland Raiders, Clay Matthews of the Green Bay Packers, Joe Staley of the San Francisco 49ers, and Ndamukung Suh of the Miami Dolphins. We play football in the United States. We understand you have a problem with American football.”

“Yes, I do,” Anema replied. “And it’s a detriment to your country’s success in the Winter Olympics.”

“Really?” Clay Matthews said. “We were led to believe American success in the Olympics is a result of hard work, determination, and a little bit of luck.”

“And throwing money around,” Ndamukung Suh added. “That doesn’t hurt.”

“If so,” Adema said. “then why do your best athletes play such stupid sports like your so called football?”

“Because it’s what we want to do,” replied Staley. “It’s the great American sport. There’s nothing like it in the world.”

“It’s called freedom of choice,” added Matthews. “Unless you grew up around football, you wouldn’t understand.”

“I assume you grew up around speed skating,” Sherman said. “That’s great. We didn’t grow up around speed skating, but we have seen it on TV. We get that it’s fast but we just watch it.”

“It’s a great sport,” said Matthews, “but its not for everyone. I live in Wisconsin, and I see kids racing out on the lakes when its frozen. I couldn’t do that, even if I was a kid.”

“I love the sport of football,” Suh said. “But I’ve also played soccer and basketball. I may not have been groomed to be a speed skater like those in your country, but at least I respect your sport. I don’t dismiss it because the United States isn’t good at it, or that your country is good and wins all the medals.”

Suddenly, Suh stomped his right foot. The power of the stomp and the resounding thud seemingly shook the entire arena, as well as everyone inside.

"What was that for?" Matthews asked.

"Sorry about that," Suh apologized. "Saw a bug."

“I guess what we’re all trying to say,” Sherman said, “is that we you understand and respect what it is we do as football players. We love our sport and will do anything to promote it. We respect your sport; all we ask is that you respect ours. Different as they are and the skill sets that are required, all we want is respect.”

Anema didn’t respond. It was hard to tell if he was hardened in his stance against football or if he was on the verge of losing control of his bladder at the sight of five intimidating, yet passionate, American football players.

One of the Dutch skaters stepped up to the football players. “Just curious,” Sven Kramer said, “what does he have to say about this?” He gestured towards Marshawn Lynch.

“I’m just here so I don’t get fined,” Lynch replied stoically.

“He’s also here on the goodwill tour we’re doing of the American bases here in South Korea,” Sherman added. 

Lynch extended his hand. “Like some Skittles?” he asked, handing a small bag of the sweet candy to the Dutchman.

Kramer tried one. “I like these,” he said. Lynch then handed some small bags to some of the other Dutch skaters. Good will was also being spread in the Winter Games.

Finally, coach Anema said, “Okay. I still do not like American football, but now I understand and respect your position.”

“Thank you,” Sherman said. The two shook hands. 

After having some talks with the Dutch speed skaters, Sherman, Lynch, and the rest of the American football players left the arena. An NBC cameraman had seen the gathering and was lucky to record the conversation between Anema and the NFL players. It would only be a matter of minutes before the video hit the airwaves, and possibly as well as YouTube. 

There may be tensions between North and South Korea, between the Russians and the anti-doping agency, and between the President of the United States and the United States itself, but here, at least, there was a peaceful agreement to disagree in a respectful way. That was a gold medal in of itself, or least a silver.

A sidenote: there was an incident as the American football players left the speed skating arena, as Lynch was confronted by the mother of Shani Davis. She was fiercely protective of her son (and unfortunately, encouraging of his put off behavior). But the confrontation didn’t last long, as one hard stare by Lynch shut her up five seconds into her tirade.


End file.
